E aí Sogrão!
by N.Skellington
Summary: Do Contra já achava difícil ser pai de uma menina adolescente cheia de personalidade. Mas agora imagina ser pai de uma menina adolescente cheia de personalidade com um namorado. Não é pra qualquer um!
1. Chapter 1

**E aí Sogrão? – parte 1**

Do Contra estava sentado na sua poltrona de sério, era lá que ele ficava quando corrigia as provas dos alunos. Ele estava tão ocupado desenhando X's e C's nas provas que nem notou Rony entrando na sala, muito mais estranha do que o normal (mas isso, claro, depende da sua definição de estranha).

-Papai? – ela chamou.

-Que foi Rony?

Só quando ergueu o rosto ele notou o quanto Rony parecia ansiosa. Claro que ele estranhou, mas como era o Do Contra continuou com a expressão bem calma. _Aí tem coisa_, ele pensou.

-Você se lembra do Manic?

-O filho da Mônica? Bem eu acho que a única vez que eu o vi foi no batizado dele. – ele riu com a lembrança de alguma coisa. – você se lembra Ratinha?

Rony pulou de susto quando viu a mãe atrás dela, mas o casal não pareceu notar. Angel riu junto e respondeu:

-Claro que eu lembro! Foi a primeira vez que eu fui expulsa de uma igreja.

Rony largou o nervosismo por um instante para ficar ligeiramente interessada naquela história.

-Como é que é? – ela perguntou.

-Nunca tente falar ao contrário numa igreja, garota. – Do Contra respondeu. - Só dá problema.

-Quase exorcizaram o seu pai.

Do Contra estava a ponto de contar aquela história com mais detalhes, mas Angel notou o quanto Rony estava ansiosa e logo tratou de trazer o marido de volta a realidade.

-Feioso, a Rony quer nos contar uma coisa. Esqueceu?

-Claro que sim! Esconda tudo e não nos conte nada, filhota! O que quê tem o Manic?

O nervosismo de Rony duplicou e ela fez uma coisa que assustou tanto a mãe quanto o pai: começou a gaguejar.

-B-bem... é q-que ele tá lá f-fora. Q-quer falar com o s-senhor.

Angel entendeu o que estava aconteceu em questão de segundos, afinal ela era a filha do Cupido, entendia dessas coisas. Mas pobre Do Contra, não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo. Claro que a expressão dele estava relaxada, como se ele estivesse numa praia, mas tanto Angel quanto Rony sabiam que aquela cara relaxada era a mesma coisa da pior careta de desconfiança do mundo.

Rony não conseguiu de evitar engolir em seco quando DC saiu da poltrona séria e foi para o sofá de adulto, outro sinal que aquilo não ia acabar bem. O sofá de adulto era o único lugar que DC evitava a todo custo quando estava de bem com a vida. Era lá que ele ia para enfrentar as piores notícias.

Angel se sentou do lado do marido e Rony foi buscar Manic, este estava no jardim conversando com o Frank e o Penadinho. Só aqueles dois estavam sendo gentis, o resto do povo do cemitério encarava Manic como se ele fosse exorcizar todo mundo ali.

Os dois entraram e, depois de Manic apertar a mão de DC e Angel, se sentaram no sofá de visitas, que ficava de frente pra eles.

Rony não parava de apertar os punhos de tão ansiosa, Manic notou aquilo e pegou a mão dela. Foi tão natural e inconsciente que até a ficha de Do Contra caiu. Ele arregalou os olhos, olhou de Rony para Manic e depois para Angel. Ela só confirmou com a cabeça e tudo ficou preto...

A próxima coisa que Do Contra vê são três rostos preocupados olhando pra ele, não precisava pensar muito pra saber que tinha desmaiado.

Levou cinco segundos para se recuperar e assim que parou de tremer começou a ter a conversa mais simpática com Manic, a cara dele estava tão amistosa e relaxada que tanto Rony quanto Angel souberam que tudo estava perdido. Aquela cara era a versão Do Contra do "O Grito", de Edvard Munch, ou talvez até pior.

-O que te traz aqui rapaz? – DC perguntou sorrindo.

-Eu e a **Lony **queríamos contar uma coisa **pla** vocês.

-E o que seria?

-Estamos namorando, papai. – Rony respondeu infeliz.

-Querida, isso é ótimo!

-Você tem certeza de que está bem Feioso? – Angel perguntou quando viu DC apertar os punhos tão forte que os nós dos dedos estavam completamente brancos.

-Eu estou ótimo. Era só isso que vocês queriam me dizer?

Manic e Rony trocaram um olhar e fizeram sim com a cabeça.

-Então fiquem aqui o quanto quiserem, não é como se eu não tivesse trabalho pra terminar.

Rony se levantou do sofá apresada e puxou Manic pra fora de casa. Angel fechou a cara, mas DC fingiu não ver.

-Isso foi muita grosseria, Feioso.

-Sinto muito, Ratinha. – cinco minutos de silêncio pesado. – dá pra acreditar? Nossa filha, nossa princesinha, está namorando! Não é uma beleza?

-Não é o fim do mundo.

-Claro que não!

-Você adoraria que a Rony fosse princesa de verdade, não é? – ela o abraçou compreensiva. - Só pra trancar ela numa daquelas torres.

-Exatamente, Ratinha! Eu não tenho o menor respeito pela liberdade da nossa filha, quem precisa de livre arbítrio quando se tem pais como nós?

-Não estou seguindo o seu raciocínio, querido. – ela se afastou para olhá-lo melhor.

-É a hora perfeita pra ela começar a namorar!

-Foi nessa idade que eu e você começamos a namorar...

-Agora eles vão se casar! QUE MARAVILHA!

_*junto de Rony e Manic, longe de Do Contra, que está tendo um colapso*_

Manic e Rony estavam no quintal, Rony estava tão desanimada que até o cabelo espetado estava pra baixo.

-Não foi tão **luim**. – ele disse tentando animá-la.

-Foi muito pior. – Manic não entendeu e ela teve que explicar. – se ele tivesse gostado de você ele teria sido bem desagradável. Ele é o Do Contra, esqueceu?

Manic pensou um pouco no assunto e depois falou derrotado:

-Por essa eu não **espelava**. – ele olhou pra Rony e viu o quanto ela ficou triste. Então ele a abraçou dizendo: - ele só **plecisa** de tempo **pla** se acostumar com a ideia.

-Você acha mesmo?

-Tenho **celteza**.

-Mas ele desmaiou!

-Foi por isso que ele desmaiou? Eu achava que a **plessão** dele tava baixa.

Funcionou, Rony riu e o abraçou de volta.

Os dois iam se beijar quando um grito de agonia saiu da casa, não precisava ser um gênio pra saber que era o Do Contra tendo o já mencionado colapso. Também foi nessa hora que a Dona Morte apareceu, sendo seguida pelos outros monstros do cemitério que não tinha ido com a cara de Manic.

-Rony, você esqueceu de nos apresentar o seu amigo.

-Ora Morte! Esse é o Manic-

-Eu sou o **namolado **dela.

A Dona Morte trocou um olhar com Zé Vampir do tipo "ela merecia melhor", mas Manic nem ligou. Se despediu de Rony e passou pelos monstros com o máximo de dignidade possível. Rony olhou Manic fazer a curva e desaparecer rua a fora, ela não queria ter que entrar em casa, sabia que não ia gostar do que ia ver lá dentro.

_Continua..._

**Eu voltei a escrever sobre o Do Contra e Cia, não é legal?**

**Pois é, essa história é meio que uma continuação da história da _Bibi entre as Bis_ e eu espero que vocês gostem.**

**Comentem!**


	2. Chapter 2

**E aí Sogrão? – parte 2**

**Como Manic começou a namorar Rony.**

Rony nunca tinha notado nos sentimentos de Manicantes da competição de queda de braço. Pra ela Manic só era um cara bem legal, engraçado e com sérios problemas de expressões faciais. Mas tudo mudou com aquela competição.

-Ei **Lony**, quer fazer uma competição de queda de **blaço**? – Manic perguntou.

-Queda de braço? Por que isso agora?

-Achei que **selia intelessante**, só isso!

Foi aí que Jake entrou no meio:

-Vai lá Rony! Se você ganhar, eu pago os lanches que você comprar na cantina, por um mês.

Rony ficou desconfiada, mas ela nunca tinha recusado um desafio, nem comida de graça.

-Ok, Manic. Eu não aceito.

Manic se sentou na mesa e ambos apoiaram os cotovelos e se deram as mãos. Assim a competição começou, e atraiu vários olhares curiosos (não era todo dia que tinha aquele duelo de titãs). Não foi nada fácil e Rony estava tão ocupada se concentrando que nem notou quando Manic aproximou o rosto do dela. Quando ela finalmente percebeu, eles acabaram se beijando e ela pulou de susto, perdendo a competição.

Manic tentou falar com ela depois, mas ela estava muito envergonhada pra conversar. Não conseguia acreditar que uma coisa daquelas tinha acontecido. Como ela tinha sido tão cega? Se uma coisa dessas tivesse acontecido com sua mãe ela saberia na hora, mas infelizmente Rony não era Angel.

A menina ficou em conflito naqueles dias, queria socar Manic pelo atrevimento, queria cavar um buraco e se esconder lá dentro pelo resto de seus dias, queria gritar com Manic, queria gritar com Jake por ter sido cúmplice e queria beijar Manic de novo.

Rony um dia tomou coragem e encarou Manic, notou coisas nele que nunca tinha reparado antes. Por exemplo: como o cabelo dele era charmoso, como o sorriso dele era lindo, como ele era uma graça. Ela descobriu com horror que estava se apaixonando por Manic, ela sabia disso porque já tinha se apaixonado antes, se lembrava da sensação. A única diferença daqueles dois casos é que Rony teve coragem de falar para Gabriel o que sentia, com Manic ela simplesmente travava, não conseguia ir falar com ele por mais que tentasse. E não conseguia não fugir dele toda vez que ele aparecia.

Mas aí Jake foi seqüestrado e Rony ficou tão preocupada que esqueceu da vergonha e foi falar com Manic, pedir ajuda. Claro que ele ajudou.

Quando o grupo chegou em Noburo começou a briga com os guardas. Mari e Kazumi empersonaram o Bruce Lee e botaram pra quebrar, o Jasper e a Jade fizeram seus melhores passos de dança, Aaron e Erick jogaram livros e mais livros. Paola estava mais que armada e perigosa. E Rony e Manic foram socando todo mundo.

Foi no meio daquela confusão que Manic falou:

-Eu **pleciso** te contar uma coisa.

-Não pode ser mais tarde? – ela perguntou enquanto socava dois guardas de uma vez.

-Tem que ser **agola**! Senão eu **pelco** a **colagem**.

-Então fala!

Manic socou um guarda que foi voando para o murro atrás de Rony, mas ela se abaixou na hora exata.

-Eu estou completa e definitivamente. – soco. – apaixonado. – mais soco. – por você **Lony**!

-É sério? – ela socou um guarda tão forte que ele foi voando pra trás e levou cinco guardas com ele.

-**Seliíssimo**!

Os doisnolharam em volta e não tinha mais nenhum guarda em volta. Rony pulou em cima dele e ele a segurou no ar, os dois ficaram cara a cara e ela sorriu antes de disser:

-Eu também estou apaixonada por você.

Os dois se beijaram e Aaron e Jasper os arrastaram de volta pra nave, já tinham pego Jake e estava na hora de ir embora. Foi na nave que Manic pediu Rony em namoro e claro que ela aceitou.

**Ok, essa parte foi uma que pra entender, você _precisa_ ler a fanfic da _Bibi entre as Bis_. Eu sei que bem pequena, mas eu queria mostrar como eles começaram a namorar e não tinha muita coisa pra falar. Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**

**Um aviso: amanhã eu vou viajar, então não tem a menor chance de eu conseguir escrever e postar alguma coisa por um bom tempo. Mas assim que eu voltar eu vou tentar recompensar o tempo perdido.**

**Feliz Natal, gente! E um Bom Ano Novo!**

**NS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**E aí Sogrão? – parte 3**

Do Contra tinha acabado de entrar em casa acompanhado de Jake quando vê a sala destruída. Ele nunca tinha ficado tão apavorado.

Onde o mundo tinha chegado? Ele nem podia ir visitar o próprio irmão e dar uma carona para o próprio sobrinho que mudavam tudo de lugar! O sofá de adulto tinha desaparecido, sua preciosa TV de LCD de cinqüenta polegadas (que ele comprou com muito suor e lágrimas) tinha sido colocada de frente para o sofá de visitas e o chão coberto por pipoca, refrigerante, almofadas e chocolate. Aquilo era um pesadelo!

-RATINHA! – ele gritou se escondendo atrás de Jake.

-Que foi? – Angel apareceu pronta pro boxe.

-O que aconteceu com a sala?

Angel logo relaxou e foi abraçar Jake.

-A Rony convidou os amigos pra assistir um filme. – ela o abraçou. – Algum problema, Feioso?

-Quem ela convidou?

-O Jake. – Jake acenou já sentado no sofá. – a namorada do Jake, a Jéssica, você lembra dela? Ela ficou muito bonitinha!

-Quem mais, Ratinha? – ele perguntou morrendo de vontade que ela fosse direto ao ponto.

-Quem mais? O Aaron, a namorada dele, a Mari e o namorado dela, a Paola, o Erick, a Jade e o Jasper.

-Só eles?

-E o Manic.

A cara de DC azedou assim que ele ouviu o nome de Manic, Jake riu da cara que o tio fez e Angel fez uma careta.

-Jake, querido, você se importa se te deixarmos sozinho até a Rony chegar? Eu e o seu tio temos que ter uma conversinha.

Pode ser o tom que ela usou quando disse "conversinha", ou a simples palavra, mas Do Contra viu que estava em maus lençóis. Ele bem que tentou fugir, mas Angel já o conhecia bem demais e antes que ele tivesse a chance ela já estava arrastando-o escada acima.

Jake não ficou muito tempo sozinho, Rony e Manic chegaram cinco minutos depois do seqüestro de Do Contra. Jéssica veio com eles carregando uma sacola cheinha de filmes. Aaron, Kazumi e Paola chegaram dois minutos depois. Jasper, Jade e Erick foram os últimos.

Assim que todo mundo chegou foi um bate boca na hora de escolher o filme que até o pessoal do cemitério reclamou do barulho. Por insistência de Manic eles acabaram escolhendo "Atividade Paranormal" apesar dos protestos de Rony.

Rony e Manic ficaram no sofá junto de Aaron. Kazumi estava no chão no meio dos joelhos do namorado, Jasper e Jade estavam do lado dela. Mari e Lance ficaram nos bancos atrás do sofá com Jake. A cadeira de Jéssica estava do lado de Jake e Erick estava sentado na poltrona séria, com Paola sentada no colo dele.

Mal o filme começou Rony enterrou o rosto no ombro de Manic e não se atreveu a olhar.

_*Vamos dar uma olhada no nosso querido e encrencado Do Contra*_

Angel arrastou o marido para o escritório dela no segundo andar e o obrigou a se sentar de frente pra ela. DC cruzou os braços e se recusou a olhar pra ela. Mas ela não ia desistir assim tão fácil.

-Eu vou te pedir pra conversar comigo normalmente. Tá legal? Eu sei que você gosta de falar ao contrário, mas eu vi que você não vai agüentar fazer isso quando o assunto é o Manic.

Do Contra encarou Angel contrariado e ela continuou:

-Por que você não gosta dele?

-Por que eu gostaria dele?

-Porque ele é o namorado da sua filha, é gentil e faz ela feliz.

-Isso tudo são motivos pra _você_ gostar dele! – Angel bufou e desabou na cadeira. – além do mais, eu sei que o menino em si é uma boa pessoa, mas eu não gosto da ideia dele _namorando_ a Rony.

-O que você acha desse namoro? – ele desviou o olhar e ela pegou a mão dele. – pode me contar. Não vou falar pra Rony.

DC olhou a esposa e depois suspirou.

-Eu acho que eu fiquei em choque sabe? Nunca tinha imaginado a Rony, a nossa Rony, namorando.

-O Manic não é o primeiro namorado dela.

-Semi-deuses não contam! O que tem nas mulheres da sua família?

Com essa Angel teve que rir, Do Contra ainda não tinha se recuperado de Adam (o ex-namorado de Angel) e nem de Gabriel (o ex-namorado de Rony). Os dois eram simplesmente muito perfeitos pro gosto dele, pro gosto de qualquer homem normal, pra falar a verdade.

-Feioso, você vai ter que entender que Rony não tem mais cinco anos. Ela já é uma moça. E o namorado dela não vai roubar ela de você, ninguém conseguiria fazer uma coisa dessas.

Do Contra ficou pensando seriamente no assunto e concordou que ia tentar ser um pouco mais gentil com Manic. Só um pouco.

-E eu ainda não gosto dele como o namorado da Rony!

Os dois desceram e viram o grupo de adolescentes amontoados vendo TV. Ele fez uma careta quando viu Rony aninhada em Manic, mas não disse nada. Só roubou a pipoca que circulava sem parar e foi ver o filme mais atrás. Angel ficou do lado dele e os dois viram que a cada cena assustadora Rony enterrava mais o rosto no ombro de Manic, ele não parecia se importar nem um pouco... Na verdade parecia que aquele tinha sido seu objetivo o dia inteiro!

-Você pode não gostar dele, Feioso, mas você tem que admitir que ele é esperto. – Angel disse.

Muito a contragosto Do Contra concordou.

_Continua..._

**Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando:**

**O Jasper e a Jade foram convidados? Como assim? R: eu gosto de pensar que Jade e Erick fizeram as pazes e que tanto ela quanto Jasper estão indo para o caminho certo, mas beeeeeem lentamente. Eles não são os melhores amigos de todo mundo, mas pelo menos não são mais tão malvados.**

**A Rony já teve um namorado? R: já, o nome dele era Gabriel e ele era filho de Poseidon, era grande, musculoso, pálido, com cabelos tão espetados quanto os de Rony e olhos tão azuis que poderiam competir com os de Jake. Eles terminaram porque Gabriel se importava muito consigo mesmo e não deixava Rony andar de skate.**

**O Do Contra tá com ciúmes? R: sim, ele sempre foi um pouco ciumento. Na maioria das vezes ele consegue controlar, mas tem vezes que não dá.**

**Comentem!**

**E mais uma coisa: pra quem tiver interessado eu estou escrevendo uma fic de "Como Treinar o Seu Dragão", e eu preciso de personagens. Então, por favor, dêem uma passada lá e preencham uma ficha, eu não posso escrever nada sem personagens. O nome da fic é "Procurando Dragões" e me ajudaria muito se vocês preenchessem.**


End file.
